


Moving On and Moving Up

by Aureiya



Series: Agents Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healing, M/M, Open ended, Polyamory, Previous Injurious, Supportive Mack, Team Bonding, working through issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is working through the issues left in the wake of Ward's betrayal and is curious about some of his new teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On and Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a bit lower quality, but I wrote it in the span of the episode and I'm not sure where I wanted it to go.

Ward's betrayal scarred Fitz long before he was actually scarred by the man's actions. 

He had clung to hope for as long as possible. Holding on to the deep feelings he thought they shared. The intimacies they had gone through. Knowing he wasn't the only one on the team but thinking that besides Skye, he may have been the one with the most feelings for Ward.

But now after the... accident. All the feelings for Ward were like ice and fire in his gut at the same time. Horror and hatred and guilt and so much sorrow that he felt like he was drowning a second time. 

Jemma's apparition was a source of solace but primarily he was alone. And stuttering. And feeling useless. 

The cloaking device was supposed to be his work and focus and then Coulson went and stole a jet to get it instead. Honestly what was the point?

And then Mack started talking to him. He was... Large was Fitz's first impression. Attractive. Patient, which was different from all the others. Mack listened to him and didn't get awkward about his inability to finish a sentence. 

Mack immediately was interested in what he was working on. And interested in helping him. 

And Fitz was immediately cursing his small poly heart and trying to tell himself that just because Ward betrayed him and Jemma abandoned him he couldn't latch on to the first friendly face. 

But Mack understood him. Mack helped him. 

But it was hard. He saw Ward in the basement. He learned Jemma was on a dangerous assignment. 

He tried to socialize with the team more. Hangout. During the painting op he hovered in the edge. Uncomfortably awkward. It was worth it to see Mack coming in in a suit. And a thrill went through Fitz when Mack was gender neutral when describing his exes, but he couldn't be part of the teams bonding. 

Then once the plane starts breaking down its suddenly in his hands once again, his fucked up hands. But they make it through and it's actual bonding; the Simmons in his head is proud. 

Mack hangs out in his lab as he starts organizing as he would like instead of how it would organize for him. He's helpful but Mack is mostly a quiet companionship that Fitz is grateful for. 

Lance hands him a beer and he stumbles out his almost ex story. He can't help staring at the large man he's claimed as a new friend when he toasts,

"To moving on."

**Author's Note:**

> Critique and Comment!


End file.
